


The Secret's Out

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [41]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Drabbles, Fred The Fern, Joanna's Discovery, Living Together, M/M, Secret Relationship, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 1 of 4 of "Joanna's Discovery"Joanna surprises her father with a visit and finds proof of a secret relationship of his.





	The Secret's Out

**Author's Note:**

> The evidence is piling up.

"Surprise, Daddy!"

“Joanna! I didn’t know you were coming!”

“A got a break from school, so here I am!”

“Well, come in! Forgive the mess.”

“What mess? You live like a Spartan.“ She spotted something. “A fern?” She saw its name. “Fred?! Daddy! You’ve got a fern named Fred?!”

“Oh, that’s Spock’s.”

“Why is it here?”

“Ah….”

“And a meditation mat? Daddy, are you doing yoga now?”

“Well, that’s, ah, Spock’s, too. He leaves stuff here,” he muttered as he turned to replicate some soft drinks.

She‘d suspected as much. Spock and her father were together. And Joanna was thrilled.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
